SmackDown
The ISB SmackDown Brand is currently run by the sole General Manager, M_uNiT2k5. His predecessor was RKO-Cutter, who was let go as General Manager after failing to post results for multiple shows. Unlike the RAW and ECW brands, SmackDown is the only show that has remained active since it's debut in February 2007. It is currently the longest running brand in ISB History, as is considered to have had the best General Manager of all time, the legendary edenborn. SmackDown News * xtremewwe13 has been traded to the SmackDown brand! As part of this trade, money_in_the_bank has been traded to the Raw brand. * The SmackDown thread will feature a new header that is twice the size of the old one, and features an updated logo. * At the end of each month, I'll be posting a Month In Review thread that will feature an overview of feuds, title changes, awards and more. Weekly Recap No Mercy Results Match of the Week Match of the week goes to RKO-Cutter vs. money_in_the_bank. Promo of the Week Promo of the week goes to LeopardZ and Random_HeroScog. Power 5 Next PPV: Survivor Series Survivor Series is an upcoming Pay-Per-View event held by the ISB, and will hail from the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on November 23rd, 2009. The event will feature Superstars from both Raw and SmackDown, and will be headlined by the infamous SmackDown vs. Raw 10-Man Tag Team match. Roster Statistics Championships ISB Championship The top Championship you can win on the SmackDown brand. The title is replacing the SmackDown World Heavyweight Championship as the main title of the brand. In order to get a shot at this title, you must have an overall of 85 or above. The current champion is jpmegami. Top Contenders #-Dark_Shadow- # BigAC88 #RKO-Cutter Title History *Frostbiter *Punkonator12 *VivaLaBen *HaasGotSkill *jpmegami *3DGE_V_S_ *LeopardZ *John_Cena24 *brw6 *FredTheGreat1 *deadman3205 *FredTheGreat1 *619isDeadly *edenborn *Kenzooru Legends Championship Only those who truly are Legends may compete for this title. The title was created by RKO-Cutter, with Random_Hero_Scog becoming the first to hold the title. You must have held a past championship (not including the Cruiserweight and Jr. Heavyweight title's) and an overall of 90 or above to compete for this title. The current champion is LeopardZ. Top Contenders #RKO-Cutter # Random_Hero_Scog # xtremewwe13 Title History *Random_Hero_Scog Pure Championship The Pure Championship was created in 2007, and was later known as the United States Championship. RAW recreated the Pure Championship in 2009. During the 2009 ISB Draft, the Pure Championship was moved back to SmackDown and the United States Championship was moved to RAW. You must have an overall of 78 or higher to compete for the title. The current champion is Bigbyrd39. Top Contenders #shadowafs8 # Zilaboy926 # ??? Title History * shadowafs8 * wwfnfurlife *619isDeadly *HaasGotSkill *Frostbiter *HaasGotSkill *Punkonator12 *Dimension. *brw6 Unified Tag Team Championship The SmackDown Tag Team title belts have been held by a large number of legendary tag teams since 2007. Throughout it's storied history, the tag team titles have played a vital role in helping to create new stars. In mid September 2009, the SD Tag Team title's were unified with the RAW tag team titles, and will be defended on both brands. No overall is required to compete for the title's. The current champions are BigAC88 and jpmegami. Top Contenders #Masters of Evil # Dark Resistance #??? Title History * La Eminent (Bigbyrd39 and VivaLaBen) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Kings of your World (Firefly-version1.0 and creepyspencer12bacon) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *No Remorse Corps (LeopardZ and deadman3205) *Maliks Al Mauit (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Capital Punishment (Gamer4566 and Da_Big_Nasty) *CDawg003 and Punkonator12 *GamerZX101 and Frostbiter *SuperChaos002 and Frostbiter *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *License to Fly (joemetts10 and jeff_hardy_rulz) *Generation Next (hitman_hart05, 3DGE_V_S_ and nWo4life26) *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *Masters of Evil! (nWo4life26 and FredTheGreat1) Cruiserweight Championship The Cruiserweight Championship has always been exclusive to the SmackDown brand, ever since it's creation in early 2007. It has helped to create new stars such as Bigbyrd39, RKO-Cutter, Random_Hero_Scog, Frosbiter, and many, many more. In order to compete for this title, you must have an over of 80 or lower. If you become the champion and your overall goes over 80, you WILL NOT be stripped of the title. The current champion is creepyspencer12bacon. Top Contenders # R--K--O # goji365 # GR8DANE_RIP Title History *Astus *Zilaboy *Stormruin *freelance93 *Irish-And-Proud *Inzane_Kane *Frostbiter *Bigbyrd39 *jim784m *Bigbyrd39 *Digifreak2005 *Random_Hero_Scog *jaymun *wings13red *Gamer4566 *jericho_rules Tag Teams/Factions *'Masters of Evil' (LeopardZ, hitman_hart05 and -Dark_Shadow-) *'Committed to Gr8ness' (CommitMeToMemory and GR8DANE_RIP) *'The Powers That Be' (jpmegami and BigAC88) Accolades Accolades (formerly known as Trophies) are challenges that can be completed by any SmackDown Superstar. Once a challenge is completed, a point will be added to your Accolades score. If a SmackDown Superstar gets every Accolade, they will be rewarded a 3 month adoption by VivaLaBen. Every Accolade is retroactive, meaning that if you've completed the challenge in the past, it automatically counts towards your Accolades score. *'#1 Contender:' Win a #1 Contenders match. *'And Your Winner...:' Win the last match in a feud. *'Award Winning Performance:' Win any award twice. *NEW* *'Championship Gold:' Win any of the five Championships on SmackDown. *'Back To Back To Back:' Remain #1 on the Power 5 for three weeks in a row. *'Battle Royale:' Win a Battle Royal. *'Brightest Star:' Win the Superstar of the Month award. *NEW* *'Double Header:' Compete in two matches on the same card. *'Double or Nothing:' Hold two Championships as once. *'Finish Him!:' Use your finisher in a promo *'First 24:' Post for your match within the first 24 hours and win. *'Gamer:' Defeat your opponent in a game on XBL, PSN or MSN. *'Half and Half:' Stay on the active roster for 6 months. *'Handicapped:' Win a Handicap match with the odds against you. *'Hate Can Be Rewarding:' Win the Feud of the Month award. *NEW* *'Match of the Week:' Compete in the match of the week. *'Match Made in Heaven:' Win the Match of the Month award. *NEW* *'Moving On Up:' Compete at a Pay-Per-View. *'One For One:' Win a match. *'One Quarter:' Stay on the active roster for 3 months. *'One Year at a Time:' Stay on the active roster for 1 year. *'Pick Your Poison:' Challenge someone to a match and win. *'Promo of the Week:' Participate in the promo of the week. *'Pure Athlete:' Defeat the Pure Champion. *'Quite The Talker:' Win the Promo of the Month award. *NEW* *'RAW Ownage:' Defeat a RAW Superstar. *'Rising Above:' Reach #1 on the Weekly Top 5. *'Rising Star:' Win the Rising Star award. *NEW* *'So Easy, Rafy Can Do It!:' Win a match by no show. *'Some Legend:' Defeat the Legends Champion: *'Success!:' Successfully defend your Championship. *'Teamwork:' Defeat the Unified Tag Team Champions. *'The Streak:' Win 5 matches in a row. *'Three Times a Charm:' Win three matches in a row. *'Top Dog:' Defeat the ISB Champion *'Two For Two:' Win two matches in a row. *'''Weightless: '''Defeat the Cruiserweight Champion. FAQDown #Q) When are threads posted? A) Every Monday, a new thread will be posted unless I say otherwise. #Q) How do I earn a title shot? A) You can earn a title shot by constantly winning matches, winning #1 contenders matches, and even beating a current champion. #Q) Will there be rest periods? A) Every once in a while, everyone will receive a week off to relax. You can also ask for a week off at anytime. #Q) How many points do I earn/lose when I win/lose a match? A) When you win, you'll earn a +1. In rare cases, you can receive a +2. As for losing, you'll receive a -1. If you no show a match, you'll receive a -2. If you no show constantly, you will be suspended. If you're a title holder and constantly no show, you may be stripped of your title. #Q) Will there be perks? A) No, there will not be any perks while I'm in charge of the brand. Pay-Per-View Schedule *No Mercy (October 5th) *Survivor Series (November 23rd) *Armageddon (January 4th, 2010) *Royal Rumble (January) *No Way Out (February) *WrestleMania 4 (March/April) *Judgment Day (May) *The Bash (July) *SummerSlam (August) Related Links *ISB RAW *ISB WrestleMania *M_uNiT2k5 *Match Types